


Home【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

by Ngasin



Category: 2Moons, Forth/Beam, 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	Home【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

Home is where you are. 「你在哪里，我的家就在哪里。」  
By Tessa Marie

「我回来了。」刚做完十多小时手术的Beam，拖着疲乏的躯体回家了。  
客厅微黄的灯亮着，工程图则散落在桌面上，健硕的Forth挤在双人沙发上，显得有点可怜。  
Beam嘴角微勾，静静地走到Forth的身旁，凝视酣睡中的Forth。橘黄色的柔光轻轻笼罩着Forth，模糊他那深邃飞削的五官，此刻看起来，Forth还余下几分孩童般的幼嫩。  
「笨蛋，要睡觉回房间睡，这样很容易着凉。」  
许久都没见到Forth，这个月刚好碰上了宗大手术，Beam实在抽不了身。而Forth则接了单大工程，分身乏术。这个月两人时间常常错开，碰上面的时候大多在深夜，彼此都赶紧和被而眠，都没能好好聊一聊，说说近况。  
「这么大的一个人，还不懂得照顾自己，真让人省不了心。」  
Beam口里虽低骂，可动作郄温柔极了。修长的指尖划过Forth挺直的鼻梁，描绘那刚毅的唇线，最终停伫在飞削的下颔上。  
有人在家等着自己的感觉，真好。  
Beam眼底柔光一片，心房里某部份被填满了。

「怎么不继续了？」  
正当Beam要抽手离去的时候，右手被倏然抓住，然后对上Forth深不见底的双眼。  
「醒了怎么不早说。」Beam涨红了脸，像是做坏事的孩子被发现般，不敢看Forth的双目。  
「醒了，就看不到那么可爱的Beam。」Forth圈住Beam的腰肢，目光如炬，灼热的呼吸拂拭对方的脸颊。  
「混蛋。」恼羞成怒的Beam瞪眼，可惜眼角泛红的他，显现欠缺说服力。  
「也是一个爱惨了Beam的混蛋。」Forth嘴角微弯，双眼温柔得溢出了水。也只有他的Beam，让他心甘情愿当一个混蛋。

「很累吗？」  
「还好，今天病人没那么多。」  
「抱歉，最近忙于工作都没时间陪你。」Forth仰视Beam，粗糙的指头摩挲Beam的脸颊。  
「不要紧，最近医院也忙不过来。」Forth轻触的地方阵阵痒麻，Beam的两颊热得快要烧起来。  
「有好好定时吃饭吗？看你都瘦了许多。」Forth抚摸Beam眼下的一片灰黑，心疼极了。  
「每天看症的人那么多，忙得都没时间吃。」春夏交替是流感高峰期，每天看症的人如过江之鲫，Beam能喝上口水已算是不错，吃饭根本是奢侈之举。  
「今天晚饭吃了吗？」  
「还没。」既使撕破Beam的嘴巴，他也不会说是为了赶回来看Forth，才没时间吃。  
「你先去洗澡，我弄点吃的。饺子可以吗？」Forth坐直身子，朝厨房的方向动身。  
「可以。」Beam点点头。

从浴室出来的Beam，瞧见餐桌放着一只白色的瓷碗。  
碗边冒起腾腾蒸气，丰腴包满的饺子裹在清澈的汤头内，撒上几颗葱花，色香味俱全。原本不那么饿的Beam，顿时觉得饥饿辘辘.。  
Beam挑了只水饺放入口中，浓浓的肉汁在口腔中迸发，一股咸甜的馥芳在舌尖弥漫。  
真好吃。  
想不到Forth的手势还不错。  
到底⋯⋯有多久没吃过别人做的饭呢?  
凝望碗中的饺子，抬目是Forth宽阔的背影，Beam眼眶一阵发热，装作擦头发把情绪掩盖在浴巾下。

「过来，先把头发擦干。」Forth朝他招招手。  
Forth一拉，将Beam圈在怀里，属于Forth的气息紧紧包围了Beam。  
「其实我自己可以⋯⋯」Beam伸手要吹风机。  
「Beam很累了，不是吗？」触及Forth温柔的目光，Beam弃械投降。  
吹风机的声音在上方响起，热风夹杂粗糙的指头滑过发端，微痲酸痒从触碰处缓缓漾开。Beam瞇起双眼，舒服地靠在Forth的肩膊上，像只懒洋洋的猫咪轻吟。  
䁔烘烘⋯真舒服⋯⋯  
不用自己动手真好⋯⋯  
耳畔响起Beam的低吟，顿时Forth的指尖一缓，握着吹风机的手几乎拿不稳。  
「怎么了？」  
Beam的水眸闪动，纤细的睫毛像只灵巧的蝴蝶轻轻颤动。过于无辜眼神，让Forth心头一紧，忍不住贴上Beam的樱唇。  
浅尝，分开，轻碰，深入。  
吻，像春雨般绵密温柔落下。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
Forth轻抚Beam的鬓角，沿着漂亮的颈项游移，残留水气的锁骨光滑润泽，Forth的指尖要碰不碰的，享受那极佳的手感。  
「别⋯⋯」  
「为什么？」  
「因为那很痒。」Beam的手覆上Forth的手背，雾气的双眸勾视，没有任何人能拒绝这样的Beam。  
包括Forth。

Beam背脊贴上毛毯不过瞬间，映入眼底是Forth在黑暗中发亮的眸子，俨如黑豹般将Beam攫获。  
白色的衬衫褪至手肘，滚烫的肌肤相贴，灼热凌乱的气息，渴望着彼此的欲望。  
也许太久没做了吧？  
被贯穿的刹那，Beam感到一丝痛楚。Forth温柔地啄吻他的双唇，硕手安抚Beam紧张的身体，指尖在雪白的凝肌上燃点火苗，顷刻耳畔传来甜腻诱人的喘息。  
「Forth………Forth………」一道道呼唤声像催化剂﹐诱使Forth毫无顾忌疼爱身下人。  
平时总叫他混蛋的Beam，只有在这个的时候才叫他的名字，Forth。  
软软柔柔的嗓音，掺杂一丝怯弱，郄又渴求着自己的Beam，煞是迷人。  
一下下深入挺进，滑落腰间的汗水，疯狂肆意的掠夺，无论怎样也满足不了的欲望，Forth沦陷在Beam的世界内。  
「Forth………唔！」  
此刻Beam的身体摆成漂亮的弓型，暴露出脆弱的喉结，Forth恶意地咬啮Beam颈前的柔软。绷紧的肌肉带来极致的快感，将两人推至高峰。  
被填满的丰盈，缠绕的身体，重迭的心跳声，彷佛世界只余下他俩。

情事过后，Beam累得不想动，仅穿衬衫靠在Forth的怀内。  
「Beam⋯⋯」  
「Forth?」  
「Beam，我们领养个小孩吧。」Forth的头搁在Beam的肩膀上，两颊相碰，亲密依偎。  
「为什么⋯⋯这么突然？」Beam慌乱了。  
「你不是很喜欢小孩吗？」Forth碰碰Beam鼻尖。  
Forth知道Beam渴望有一个自己的家。  
好几次逛街看见一家三口的温馨画面，Beam都不自觉停伫凝望。虽然Beam脸上没有流露羡慕的神情，但Forth还是敏锐地察觉到了。

「是很喜欢，可是……我还没有准备好。我不晓得能不能当个好爸爸。」Beam眼帘半垂，阴影落在睫毛下。  
「不要紧，还有我。Beam就放心当个好妈妈。」  
「你说谁是妈妈？」Beam一记肘子招呼过去。  
「我说Beam肯定是个好爸爸。」Forth干咳一下，慰妻要紧。  
「你喜欢男孩，还是女孩？」  
「只要像Beam那样可爱，无论男孩女孩我都喜欢。」  
「认真点，好不好？」Beam回眸瞪视。  
「男孩吧，长大了可以教他踢足球。对，带他上厕所也方便点。」Forth认真地考虑执行性。  
「你竟然是因为这种理由？」Beam捏住Forth的颈项。  
「很重要的！你能想象我们两个大男人，带一个小女孩买内衣的画面吗？」  
「不能。」Beam直接投降。

「那名字想好了吗？」  
「叫Blof。」Beam想起什么似的笑笑。  
「有什么特别的意思吗？」Forth环着Beam的腰问。  
「有，但不告诉你。」Beam决定保持神秘感。  
「你觉得你能守得住这秘密多久？」Forth的手潜入Beam的衬衫下。  
「看你有没有……混蛋！」竟然直接进来！  
「放心，我还有一夜的时间。」握著Beam的腰身，这夜Forth决定进行严刑迫供。

 

笨蛋，blof不就是Beam love Forth吗？


End file.
